Shakin' Up Lies
by Violet13Love
Summary: Ty likes Cece, soon she figures it out. When Rocky and Deuce start dating, everything grows a little awkward. Tinka is jealous and out to get Cece. Can Cece survive the wrath of Stinka?
1. Chapter 1

I huffed, flipping through channels on the TV. I rarely watched TV, but today I was seriously bored. Rocky was out shopping with her mom, my mom was at work, I didn't know where the guys were, and Flynn was hangin out with his nerd-friend. I sighed and settled on some dance show, that was a pretty sucky show. I mean, our dance show was epic, so beast. But this one, whatever it was?

Sucked!

I heard someone knocking on the door and I jumped up, smiling. That could be something to do! I walked over to the door and opened it. Ty and Deuce stood there, smiling.

"Hey Cece, babes." Deuce said, laughing. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Hey guys, come on in," I said, stepping out of the way. Deuce walked in and sat on the couch, and Ty walked over to the fridge.

"What'cha got for food?" Ty asked, opening the fridge and looking around. I shrugged.

"No idea, why don't you check your house?" I asked, smirking. He glanced at me and smiled his dimple-grin.

"Because, 1, I'm pretty sure we have nothing, and 2..I lost my keys." He said and stared at the ground for a second. I made a sound and sat down on the floor near the couch.

"What's this show?" Deuce asked, pointing to the TV. I shrugged and he picked up the remote, flipping channels. "Boringg. Boredom. Bore-world." He mumbled, flipping through more and more channels. I sighed and leaned against the couch.

"So guys, what'cha wanna do? I'm so bored, I've been bored all day." I said, sighing and standing up. I walked over to the fridge and bumped Ty out of the way. He laughed and leaned on the counter, waiting for me to do whatever. I grabbed a soda and sat at the island. Ty grabbed a soda from the fridge too and leaned on the opposite side of the island.

"I dunno..um. Go get food? Olive pit?" Ty asked, shrugging. I shrugged t

oo, nodding.

"Sure, but your paying," I said, smirking again. Ty laughed and nodded.

"Alright, I can do that. You in Deuce?" Ty asked, saying it a bit louder. Deuce got off the couch and walked over.

"Sure, sounds good. Let's go," Deuce said, smiling.

"Okay, so get anything you want, it's on me," Ty said, smiling. I smiled back. I wonder why he was being so nice?

"Hmm..I'll just have a salad. I'm not very hungry anyways." I said, shrugging. Deuce smiled, ordering the most expensive thing on the menu.

"Deuce, that was for Cece, not yo-" Ty was cut off when Deuce shoved a bread stick in Ty's mouth. I giggled and the waitress walked over.

"Hello, can I take your order?" She said, perkily.

"Um, a salad, a Hotdog Roundup, and a Hamburger." Ty said, ordering for us all. She nodded, writing it down.

"Alright, that will be a few minutes." She said, nodded, and walked off.

"Coolio," I said, leaning back.

"Okay, now I'm really bored," Deuce said, frowning a bit.

"Okay, well..have any luck with the ladies, Deuce?" I said, I couldn't help from giggling in between words. It was nearly impossiable for Deuce to get a date.

"Hey, hey! I'm fine with the ladies, how 'bout you, Ty?" Deuce asked, turning to Ty. I looked at Ty but he was staring at me. He snapped back into action and grinned, nodding.

"Yeah, went on two dates last week." He said. I felt a pang of jealousy-but why?

"Fun, fun." Deuce said, nodding. "How are you with the guys, Cece?" Deuce asked. I shrugged, slightly uncomfortable with the subject. I didn't know why I didn't date, I just didn't. I guess I had better things to focus on, friends and dance. "Awhh. Cece havin boy-troubles?" Deuce teased.

I stuck my tongue out. "Shut up," I said and Ty laughed.

"It's okay Cece, someone out there likes ya," Ty said, draping an arm around my shoulder, chuckling.

"Yeah yeah." I said and our food came. We ate pretty quickly and Deuce's phone beeped. He jumped up quickly, smiling.

"Hey guys, I gotta go. My man just landed some sick new headphones," He said and smiled. "Cya!" He said and ran off.

"Bye then!" I yelled loudly, earning a few stares from people. I glanced down at my watch. "Crap, I have to be home in half an hour to watch Flynn." I said, starting to get up.

"Ey, don't worry about it. I'll come with you, one sec, okay?" He said and I shrugged. He paid quickly and we walked towards the subway. "So why you gotta watch Flynn?" Ty asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I don't _have _to. I mean, I could be outside or something. But I don't have anything else to do today." I said, shrugging.

"Hm. Well mind if I hang out with you there? I'm bored and Rocky is shoppin...iick." Ty said, making a grossed out sound.

I laughed. "Yeah, like you don't like shoppin," I said, poking his shirt. He laughed, shrugging.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get you home, little missy," He said and winked.

* * *

**Okay soo...I don't know where I'll go with this. Depending on how many reviews (if any) and who like it. Soo, tell me what'cha think.**

**It'll get better trust meh. Mmkay? You trust me? Good.**

**Btw I don't own Shake It up or anything. Blah blah blah disclaimers.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lalalaaa. Oh hi there. I just checked my email and saw that i got tons of reviews (okay, six isn't much, but hey! I'm easy to please. (hahaha thats what she said. very funny. very matureee.)) anyways. So here's what you all asked for! Enter disclaimer here : blah. blah. blahh.

* * *

**

I sat on the couch. I had finally got Flynn to take a nap. He had somehow got his hands on a Pow-Zoom-Bang? Whatever they're called, anyways, he was super hyper. Ty got him to sleep before he left. I heard something by the window and stood up, turning around.

"Hey Cece, girl," Rocky said, climbing through the window. I smiled.

"Hey, whats up? How was shopping?" I asked and Rocky shrugged. She smiled and sat her foot on the coffee table.

"Aha. Good, I got new shoes," She said and put her foot back on the ground. "How was your day?" She asked, sitting down. I shrugged.

"It was okay. Deuce and Ty stopped by. We went out to lunch, and then Ty came back here and helped me get Flynn to sleep." I said and got some chips out of the cupboard. She watched me, walking over to the island.

"Oh really.." She said and I turned to her, raising a brow.

"What?" I asked, opening the bag of chips.

"Oh, nothing..just.." She shrugged, looking away awkwardly. "Deuce didn't call me!" She yelled and went into a fake sob. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Gosh, why don't you just ask him out?" I asked, eating a few chips. I heard a door close and jumped alittle. Ty laughed and walked over. Hm. I didn't see or hear the door open.

"Ask who out? My little sis isn't allowed to date!" He said, grabbing the chips away from me. I glared playfully and laughed.

"Nobody." I said and Rocky smirked, nodding to me.

"Yeah, his name is Nobody." She said and I laughed nervously, nodding. Ty raised a brow, looking down at me.

"It's Deuce!" I yelled and ran towards my room. Rocky yelled and grabbed me, pulling me back.

"Nooo!" I yelled and Ty cleared his throat, making us both stop. "Y-you know...I really have to pee now.." I said, trying to get away from Rocky. Ty laughed and pulled us apart.

"Okay guys, okay. Rocky, go ask your little Deuce-y out. But if you guys break up..don't say I didn't warn you!" He yelled and Rocky gave him a look.

"You aren't warning me now," She said, putting her hands on her hips and giving him the I-have-an-excellent-point face. He looked off to the side and nodded.

"Just go, woman." He said and she rolled her eyes, running towards the door.

"Pfft. That's so uncool man." I said and sat on the couch.

"What?" Ty asked, sitting down next to me. With the chips.

"T-that.." I said, staring at him. "That you stole my chips!" I yelled and grabbed them away from him. He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think so Cece!" He yelled, trying to grab them away from me. I laughed and fell on the floor. He started tickling me, still trying to grab the bag of chips. I laughed but tried to make sure he didn't get them. Eventually he got them and stopped tickling me.

"You found my weakness." I said, nodding. He smiled, nodding.

"Pfft. I always knew, Cece. I know everything." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know everything." I said, smirking. He raised a brow and I smiled. I leaned in, kissed him on the cheek quickly, relised what I did, and ran to my room.

Why did I just do that?

* * *

**This is a short one, hm? Well you gotta take what you get. Anyways, what did you think? Suckish?**

**If you think it's suckish, I am truly sorry. But I figured we outta keep this chapter pg-13? Lol.**

**Anyways, see you lovely reviewers later!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mm. Yeah. I wasen't planning on updating tonight. Since its 9:30pm and I haven't done any homework. But, I'd rather do this then homework :) Aren't you happy?**

**

* * *

**I heard a knock on my door and yawned, sitting up in bed.

"Come in!" I yelled, still half asleep. I shut my eyes, falling back into the bed and heard my door open and close.

"Hey Cece," I heard Rocky's voice. She was cheery.

"Hi." I mumbled and she laughed.

"Guess what! I'm going on a date with Deuce this weekend." She said and I nodded into my pillow.

"Cool." I said, yawning.

"Okay, get dressed Cece. We need to go outside." She said and I sat up, opening my eyes and looked at her.

"Why? Is Jesus out there?" I asked sarcastically. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No, just take a shower and get some cool clothes on, woman! I'll be watching your TV." She said, got up, and skipped out of my room. I shrugged, got up, collected my things and walked to my bathroom. Huh. Rocky was acting kind of weird. Maybe it's just me.

...

The shower had felt good. Speically since it was a really nice hot shower. I pulled on some white skinnies, a baggy yellow tank top-thing, and a black and white jacket. I pulled on some cool boots and dried my hair quickly. I walked to the living room and found Rocky flipping through channels.

"Hey, Rocky-star." I said, sitting down. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Only Ty can call me that." She said, patting my arm with fake sympathy. _Ty_. I tried not to stiffen, but I ended up doing so. I hadn't thought about what I'd done a few days ago. But..now I was. Thinking about it alot. So many thoughts in just a few seconds. Rocky smiled and stood up, bringing me with her.

"So why are we going outside?" I asked, trying to be calm. She smiled, shrugging. She dragged me outside, me whining and begging why. She stayed silent the whole time. She dragged me outside and I blinked a few times. "Geez! It's so bright!" I yelled, covering my eyes.

"Oh grow up," She said, laughing. I sighed and we sat down on the steps

"What time is it?" I asked and she glanced at her phone.

"9." She said and I nodded. I saw two figures out of the corner of my eye, seeing Ty and Deuce. Oh God.

"Hey ladies." Deuce said, sitting down next to Rocky.

"Hey." I said, nodding to him.

"Oh. Ya know, I think I left my bag in Cece's apartment. C'mon Deuce," Rocky said, grabbing Deuce's hand and running up the stairs. I sighed and Ty sat down next to me. He was smiling. _Smiling? Why is he smiling?_

"Hey, Cece." Ty said, smiling alittle more. I smiled alittle back.

"Hi." I mumbled and he sighed quietly.

"I have to talk to you," He said and I glanced up at him.

"About?" I asked dumbly. He rolled his eyes slightly. He smirked and kissed my cheek. He leaned back, smiling. I smile alittle.

"Cece, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked and I smiled. I squeaked and jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed. "I'll take that as a-" I cut him off.

"Yes!" I yelled and pulled back, smiling alittle. I leaned back and waved my hand. "I mean, pfft, sure, yeah, whatever." I said, looking off to the side. Ty laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Cece." He said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Okay this one was kinda short and sucky. *DON'T SHOOT ME* But ahh. I'm doing homework, watching TV. Texting. All that jazz. Revieww! Feel free to suggest things to put in the story, and suggest fanfics I may wanna read? Okay? Mm? I'm thinking about having a contest? I dunno? Review and tell me what ya think about all this stuff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lala. Whoa, alot of you guys like this. Thank you! Disclamier...oh you know the drill. I don't own crap, except my newly paintied room! It looks awesome. Anyways.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

I layed on my stomache, humming and listening to music. Instead of doing my homework, I was staring at outfits in magizenes. _Ohh, that one would look good on me._ I heard a knock somewhere in the living room. Probaly Rocky. I ran out to the living room and saw Rocky standing by the window. I pushed it open and stepped back alittle.

"Hey Cece." She said and I smiled.

"Hey Rocky, whats up?" I asked, walking over to the fridge.

"Not much," She said, dancing her way over to the fridge with me. "Buttt. We have a double date tonight." She said, smiling, her hands on her hips. I turned and gave her a strange look.

"Excuse you?" I asked, grabbing a pop out of the fridge.

"Excuse me? Excuse you!" She yelled, sitting at the island. I walked over to it and leaned on it, opening my pop.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly. She rolled her eyes.

"Double date! You, me, Ty, Deuce." She said, her eyes lighting up. _Oh Geez._

"Oh, Rock-" She cut me off and rolled her eyes.

"Cece, please? Pweettyy please? I even know where we are going, so I can help you find the _perfect_ outfit!" She squeaked and I sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled and she jumped up and down.

"Yay!" She squeaked and started dancing. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

* * *

"Cece, c'mon..." Rocky urged. I shook my head.

"Remember what happened last time I wore heels!" I yelled and she giggled, nodding.

"Yes, but you're more experienced now." She pointed out, nodding.

"Fine..now what dress are you making me wear?" I asked. She hummed and found a cute, sparkly one. It was blue and had long sleeves. _When did I even get that?_ She threw it at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Put it on. I'm gonna go put my outfit on. Be back in twenty!" She yelled and ran out of my room. I shut the door and changed into the dress, pulling on the heels. I stood up and walked around alittle. I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah..I got this." I said and Rocky ran into my room. I jumped and screamed. Rocky laughed, rolled her eyes, and walked over to our mirror.

"I think we should straighten our hair." She said and I looked at her.

"I've never straightened my hair. Would I look weird? Or okay?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I can picture it, and Cece," She said, sitting me down in the chair in front of my mirror. She smilled and patted my shoulder, staring at me as I watched her in the mirror. "Ya look hot!" She yelled and I laughed.

We talked as she straightened my hair. I wasn't allowed to see it until she had hers done too. So I sat on the bed, staring at the floor. I could see bits of my hair but not enough to know if it looks okay. Finally Rocky stood up and I smiled, almost laughing.

"You look pretty okay," I said and she made a face.

"I know, I look kinda weird. But I'm gonna do a Fishtail with my hair. I just wanted it straight first. C'mon lets take a picture," She said, dragging me over to the mirror. My mouth dropped.

"I look _good_!" I yelled and Rocky laughed.

"I know, I know." She said, taking a quick picture. She braided her hair into a fishtail quickly and we heard the doorbell ring. We got up and walked to the living room and I opened the door.

"Step out the way, Cece," Deuce said, walking over to Rocky and she laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the door to see Ty, smiling.

"Hello," I said, smiling up at Ty. He grinned and glanced at my outfit.

"Nice outfit." He said and I laughed, jerking my head in Rocky's direction.

"Blame her," I said and he chuckled. He took my hand and whistled, causing Rocky and Deuce to jump. I held back a laugh.

"C'mon Fruit Loops, let's go," He said, smiling and walking out the door.

* * *

**It's short I know, but I'm super-tired. Today's school day was so long and I went to bed at 1am last night (why didn't I just upload last night? xD) Anyways, I know you probably don't care about my school work or anything..*sniffles***

**Anyways, here you are you spoiled little reviewers!**

**O-and I think I'm going to start Updating every Saturday. Just so you guys will have like an exact day to be excited for. Like me, with Pretty Little Liars. Even though I didn't watch this monday :( *Sobs***

**Anyways! So yeah, review, blah blah. You saw the disclaimer right? BORRINGGGG.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long live, all the...'somethings' we made...yeah. I'm not good with TaySwift lyrics. So, yeah. And yay! Pretty little Liars recorded so I did actually get to watch it! So **r1y2r3e4s, **yes, I do watch it. Umm..other breaking news. I just thought I'd tell you guys this, if you haven't seen Gnomeo and Juliet, go see it! It was amazing, cute, and adorable..yeah, let's just say I'll be buying it when it comes out. Anyways, enough of my blabbering. On to the show, folks!

* * *

**

"I'm just saying, Nutty Bars are better, man," Deuce said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna slap you two," Rocky said, shaking her head. Deuce and Ty had been fighting which was better-Nutty Bars or just a Hershey's bar.

"No way man-no flippin way. It's always Hershey's! They _made _chocolate or somethin!" Ty said and I couldn't help but giggle. He looked cute when he was fighting for chocolate. Our food arrived at the waitress asked us to quite down. When she walked away me and Rocky giggled.

"Let's dig in!" Deuce said and Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Deuce, we're at a fancy restaurant. Use your freaking manners!" She said and me and Ty giggled as Deuce sat there.

"Fi-nuh." He said and picked up a fork, cutting his steak. I leaned over to Ty and whispered.

"Was he going to eat it with his hands?" I whispered. Ty chuckled and nodded. "Oh-ew." I said and Ty chuckled more at my reaction. Rocky ate some of her salad and I cut up my fish.

"O-look Gunter! Silly people are here!" I heard an annoying voice.

"Stupid accent," I muttered and Ty spit out his chicken, laughing. I glanced over at him and started laughing too. Rocky and Deuce bursted out laughing at Ty's reaction.

"Hello." Tinka said, walking over, speaking in her stupid accent. I nudged Ty and he starting chuckling again. "Vhat is so funny?" She spat and I waved a hand past it.

"Nothing..nothing.." I said and Rocky giggled.

"Uhg. You digust us." Gunter said, putting his head in the air.

"Ohh..you disgust us too, man." Deuce said and Rocky giggled again.

"Go away, eat your..goat leg..or whatever." I said and everyone laughed.

"Uhg. Whatever..wait-are you on a date with _her_?" Tinka asked Ty. Wait-what?

"Yes, Tinka..I am. Because I actually like her." Ty said, getting a little angered. Uh-oh..stuff's gettin personal now.

"Oh..well..we all know she'll never be a better kisser then me...and she'll never be better then me. After all, you love me." She said, flipped her hair, and walked off. I stared at the table for a minute then got up.

"Rocky, I'm going to the bathroom. Come with me," I said and she got up, nodding. I heard Ty say my name a few times but I just sighed. We walked to the girls bathroom and I sat on the counter. Rocky was looking at her makeup in the mirror, fixing it.

"Don't worry about it, Cece. She's just trying to piss you off. Plus, Ty was paid to date her, remember?" Rocky asked and I felt a little better. I sat up and nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. She just makes crap up. Thanks Rocky," I said, hopping off the counter and giving her a quick hug.

"No prob. But if she trys hitting on Deuce.." She smiled, glancing at me. "We kill her," She said and laughed evilly. I laughed and rolled my eyes. We made our way back to the table and Ty was about to ask what happened or what was wrong but I held my hand up.

"Everything's fine, chill your chicken." I said and he gave me a look before chuckling. We finished the rest of our meal then went to my house. Mostly because my mom wasn't home. I unlocked the door and walked in, throwing my keys on the coffee table. "Can I put pajamas on now, Rocky?" I whined. This dress was getting sparkles all over the living room.

"Fine. I'm goin to my house to put on some too! We can have a sleepover..but..with..boys.." She said, waggling her eyebrows. I picked up a pillow off the couch and hit her with it. She laughed and opened my window, hopping out.

"One sec guys," I said, hopping to my room one one leg, trying to the get the right heel off. I went to my room, shut the door and took the stupid heels off. I put on pajama pants and a tan top, pulling my hair up into a pony tail. "Fuzzy slippers!" I yelled and tripped over my rug. I giggled, grabbing my pink fuzzy slippers. I got up and ran out to the living room, falling on the floor while trying to put on my slippers.

"Gosh, Cece. I thought you killed yourself." Deuce chuckled. I laughed, shaking my head.

"I found my fuzzy slippers!" I said, standing up.

"Nice," Deuce commented, rolling his eyes.

"Very nice." Ty said and Deuce rolled his eyes again.

"Very, very nice!" Rocky yelled from the window. She hopped in, wearing patching blue ones. She was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. I laughed and gave her a high five.

"Very, very, very nice!" I said and we laughed.

"I'll never understand girls," Deuce sighed, walking towards the door. "Hey, Ty, can I borrow some pajamas?" He asked and Ty made a face.

"You can just have them. I don't want you messin up my swagger with your stank." He said and they walked out. Me and Rocky gave each other a look then laughed.

"Mmm..popcorn?" I asked, walking over to the cupboards.

"Yess. Soda?" She asked and I nodded. She pulled out four sodas and sat them on the counter. I put the popcorn in the microave and walked over to the DVD's.

"What kind of movie?" I asked.

"Scary!" She answered.

"What if Deuce gets too scared?" I asked, raising my brows. Rocky laughed then stopped, thinking.

"Oh. Then I dunno. Let's wait until the guys get back.." She said and ran to the microwave, counting down. "5...4...3..2..1!" She yelled and opened it before the beep. I rolled my eyes and heard something by the window.

"Rocky..why didn't you shut the window?" I asked and she walked back over to me. The lights started switching on and off and we started screaming, holding onto each other for dear life. The lights went dark. A figure crept in the window and grabbed me. I screamed louder and Rocky started hitting it. The lights turned on and Ty stood in front of me laughing. Deuce was by the lights, laughing too.

"I'm gonna kill you two!" Rocky yelled.

"I'll help!" I yelled and started fake-punching Ty. Rocky ran over to Deuce and started tickling him. He laughed, trying to fight her off. I stared at them and started laughing. Ty started tickling me and I screamed, laughing. "Noo!" I yelled, laughing more. "S-stop!" I yelled, laughing. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Forgive me and I will!" He yelled and I glared, laughing.

"F-fine!" I yelled and he stopped. "I don't forgive you!" I yelled and giggled, running off. Rocky laughed and continued tickling Deuce. "Rocky! Double team!" I yelled and turned, ducking under Ty.

"Who first?" Rocky asked, running away from Deuce who was out of breath.

"Ty then Deuce. Deuce is still dead." I said and she nodded. Ty was running at us and we giggled. Rocky jumped on his back and I started tickling his side.

"Noo! The t-torture!" He yelled through laughs. Soon Deuce caught his breath and got Rocky off Ty's back and tickled her to death. She then turned into a zombie and tried killing him. Ty somehow turned on me and tickled me.

"Ok-okay! Truce!" I yelled and Ty nodded.

"Okay, sounds fair." He said and Deuce laughed.

"Yeah, sure." He said and sat on one of the chairs.

"What movie!" I squeaked, skipping over to the DVDs. I sat down and stared at them. A few of the letters were switching.. _The ilhls ahev yese_? **(The Hills Have Eyes)** I sighed, staring at it. "Move!" I screamed and everyone looked at me. I glanced at the floor then just stared back at the DVDs. Rocky came and sat next to me.

"Want me to read them?" She asked. I felt my eyes sting but I nodded. I heard Rocky shoo Ty away and he got up, sighing. "The Hills Have Eyes, Gnomeo and Juliet **(Actually not out on DVD yet, but who cares? :P) **or...okay the rest look stupid. I wanna watch Gnomeo and Juliet! How bout you?" She asked and I smiled alittle, nodding. She smiled and grabbed it. "Go grab the popcorn and sit down." She said, turning the DVD player on. I nodded, standing up. I walked over to the counter and stared at the popcorn for a second.

Ty walked over and smiled slightly.

"Hey," He said and I nodded, picking up the popcorn.

"Grab the sodas?" I asked and he nodded, picking them up. He nudged my arm and I smiled, sitting the popcorn down on the coffee table. I sat down in the middle of the couch and Rocky stood up. Deuce was staring at her. "Deuce, stop staring at her butt!" I yelled and he laughed, shaking his head. Rocky turned around, her face turning a little red.

"Yeah! Stop checkin out my sister!" Ty yelled, sitting down on my left. I laughed and covered my eyes for a second. Rocky rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. Deuce moved over and sat next to her. I was squished.

"Ahh." I said, making a face. "Can't..breath..am..dead." I said and Rocky laughed, scooting closer to Deuce. I nudged Rocky and she laughed. I picked up the remote and sat back down. Possibly a little closer to Ty. Pfft, yeah..no..yeah...yeah I did.

..

After the movie me and Rocky were hyper, laughing and running around the apartment. Deuce and Ty just sat on the couch, turning when we moved to a new spot.

"There was a squirrel, and he dropped his nuts!" I yelled and Rocky giggled.

"They were like boulders!" She yelled and we fell on the floor, giggling. I got on my stomache and started army-crawl. I hid behind the counter and stood up. Rocky was staring at me with the 'evil eye' I made a gun with my fingers and giggled.

"Pew, pew!" I yelled, pretending to shoot her.

"Ahh! I died." She yelled, rolling around on the ground. Ty laughed and got up, walking over to me and lifting me over his shoudler.

"Noo! I has been captured!" I yelled and Ty chuckled. Deuce laughed, getting Rocky's sleeping bag. He sat on the floor next to his.

"Noooo! I will avenge the Cece-ninja-turtle!" Rocky yelled and Deuce dragged her over to her sleeping bag. He forced her into it and zipped it up. She giggled and squirmed for a minute before falling asleep.

"Go to sleep, Cece." Ty laughed, setting me on the couch. He sat down next to me and I shook my head. I felt sleepy.

"Rock-a-by-Rocky..in the treetop. When the wind breaks..the cradle will drop.." I sang tiredly and giggled. Deuce laughed and got in his sleeping bag. Ty put his arm around my shoulder and patted it. I rested my head on his shoulder, flipping through channels on TV. "Me no want sleepy-bye-bye. Or I will..cry..cry.." I said, yawning.

"Shh..go to sleep." I heard Ty say and I laughed slightly before falling asleep.

* * *

**Awww. I'm a mastermind. :D**

**That was longer then last time, right?**

**Woo! Anyways, I'm going to stay with my aunt for a week-butttt! I will be updating as usual on Saturday. So woo! It's a party in the..er..fanfiction? Lol Idk. Have a good week!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**La la laa. Oh my, aren't you lucky? You get a update a few days ahead! I don't really know what to say today-much too boring of a week. So, enjoy!

* * *

**

I layed on my stomach in my room. I was flipping through some magazine. I wasn't really reading it. Mostly because on occasion some of the words would flip and change. So irritating. But I looked at the clothes. They were really cute-well, some of them. Some were just kind of ugly. My phone went off and I jumped. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Cece!" I heard a voice on the other end. Deuce.

"What'cha want Deuce?" I asked.

"Well, it's Rocky's birthday soon, right?" He asked.

"Yep," I said. I already knew where he was getting.

"What do you think I should get her?" He asked.

"I dunno. Get her somethin like a necklace. All pretty-like and stuff.." I said, flipping the pages and staring at more clothes. Oh please, animal print is so out.

"Hm. Thanks Cece! Well I'll talk to you later, right? Aren't we all going out to get Ice Cream and go to the beach?" Deuce asked.

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot!" I yelled, glancing at my alarm clock. "Crap, Ty's gonna be here in 10 minutes. I'll see ya later, bye!" I yelled and shut the phone. I got up and ran to my closet. I glanced at my bathing suits. Hmm..Blue one? Yeah! I grabbed it and changed into it real quick. I pulled on some white shorts and a black tank top. I grabbed some green flip flops and pulled them on.

I threw my camera, a towel, and my phone into a bag. I heard a knock at the door. I giggled. Perfect timing. I ran out to the living room and opened the door. Ty smiled and took my hand.

"Hola!" I said and he laughed.

"C'mon, Rocky's still getting ready. Then we have to meet Deuce at the beach." He said, leading me to their apartment. I giggled.

"Rocky's _still_ getting ready?" I asked. He nodded.

"For 40 minutes." he said and I giggled.

"It only took me 5 minutes." I said, smiling.

"Really?" He asked, shocked. I nodded. "Wow. And you still look amazing," He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Sure, Ty. Suure." I said and he chuckled.

"We both know I don't lie," He said, opening the apartment door. "Rocky, hurry up!" Ty yelled.

"10 more minutes!" She yelled.

"It's been almost an hour!" Ty yelled, sighing. I held up my hand to Ty.

"I got this," I said. I walked to Rocky's room and she was dancing around, curling her hair. Oh my gosh-really? "Rocky!" I screamed and grabbed her arm. She shrieked and I pulled her out into the living room. She glared. I laughed. "Hurry up, woman!" I yelled and walked back over to Ty. He laughed and took my hand again.

"Guh. Fine. Let's go," She mumbled, pulling her flip flops on. She grabbed her bag and we walked outside.

* * *

"Where is Deuce?" Rocky asked for the millionth time in 30 minutes. I sighed, putting my sunglasses on.

"Canada." I said.

"You already said that one," Ty said.

"Rats!" I yelled and he laughed. Every time she asked we were suppose to say a different one. "I should have said Poland.." I muttered and Ty laughed.

"Hey guys!" I heard Deuce yell. I sat up and put my sunglasses on top of my head.

"Finally!" I yelled and Deuce walked over to us, hugging Rocky real quick.

"What?" He asked, kissing Rocky.

"Ick! Get a room!" I yelled.

"Please, oh, gah." Ty said, hiding his face in his hands. Deuce and Rocky laughed, while I rolled my eyes.

"Let's swimmm." Rocky said, dancing towards the water.

"You can go ahead. I wanna chill for a bit." I said and she shrugged.

"C'mon Deuce." Rocky said, pulling him towards the water. Ty laughed slightly.

"He. Is. Whipped." Ty said and I giggled, nodding.

"He is," I said and squinted at the water. Stupid sun.

"So," Ty said awkwardly.

"So...ice cream?" I asked and he grinned. "Race you!" I yelled and got up. He laughed, getting up slowly. I ran towards the Ice cream shack and laughed. I glanced back and he ran faster. "So, unfair! You're taller!" I yelled, trying to run faster. I tripped and fell on my knees. I laughed and he stopped, rolling his eyes.

"Excuses, excuses!" He yelled and helped me up. He took my hand and we walked over to the ice cream shack. I bounced up and down, reading the ice creams. There were a few other people in front of us "Oh geez. Like you aren't hyper enough.." He mumbled and I laughed. The people in front of us left and we walked to the guy. He was kinda creepy. But nice-looking?

Like 50 maybe. But I don't think he'd poison our ice cream.

"What would you youngsters like?" He asked, smiling. Ty glanced at me.

"Superman ice cream!" I yelled and Ty laughed.

"I'll have vanilla ice cream," Ty said and I stopped bouncing, staring at him.

"That's so wrong..So, so, so wrong. How are you American?" I yelled and he chuckled. We got our ice cream and walked back to our towels. I went on and on, explaining how terrible it was to just have vanilla ice cream. I sat down on my towel and faced him. "It's just wrong! It's so boring..just..vanilla." I said, taking a lick of my ice cream. He laughed and extended his arm, hitting my nose with the ice cream.

"Hah!" He yelled. My mouth dropped and I stared at him. "Superman ice cream is wrong. Too many flavors." He said, smirking at me. I wiped the ice cream off my nose and rose my eyebrows.

"ReallY?" I asked and he nodded. "No! Wrong! is too many flavors!" I yelled and started giggling uncontrollably. He chuckled and shook his head.

..

After we finished our ice cream we played twenty questions. I was a tiger. Ty didn't guess it. Hah!

"What should we do now?" I asked, playing with the sand. I was laying on my stomach, trying to find shells in the sand.

"I dunno. Maybe we should go join Deuce and Rocky." He said, shrugging and watching me. I glanced at him and made a face.

"No. They're probably making out." I said and Ty chuckled.

"Yeah, good point. I really don't wanna see my best friend kissing my sister." He said and I laughed.

"That's probably how Rocky would feel." I mumbled.

"If we ever kissed." Ty said. I straightened up and looked at him.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I snapped. He stared at me for a second.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He defended himself quickly.

I shook my head. "I know-sorry," I mumbled quickly. He shook his head slightly.

"No I am." He said and I smiled alittle.

"It just happens in time." I said and Ty smiled.

"Yeah. It will," He said, kissing my nose. I laughed and slapped his arm.

"Let's go break away the lip-lockers and swimm!" Ty yelled, getting up. I hopped up and nodded. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail and walked to where Rocky was. Her head was floating above water where you could just see her eyes.

"Ehh. Creepy." I said and she stood up, giggling.

"I know." She said and I laughed.

"Where's Deuce?" I asked. She pointed to where Ty was. I smiled alittle, nodding. I felt something grab my foot and I screamed. I was pulled under I tried not to scream. I opened my eyes and saw Tinka. I kicked my legs and ended up kicking her right in the face. I swam back to the surface and caught my breath.

"What the heck?" Rocky asked, staring at me, wide-eyed.

"Tinka..grabbed..foot..pulled me..under." I said inbetween breaths. She swam up and glared. She was holding onto her nose.

"You brat!" She yelled with her stupid accent.

"Look who's talking!" I yelled. "You freaking dragged me underwater you physcho!" I yelled and she splashed her fists in the water. Her nose was bleeding. I saw it and smirked. "Now I'm a little bit happy," I said and she glared. I didn't realize Deuce and Ty had come over until Deuce pushed me back alittle.

"Get away, _Stinka_." Deuce glared. "No one hurts my friend's." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Go away, Tinka. We don't want you here. You could have drowned my girlfriend!" Ty yelled and Tinka stared at him wide-eyed.

"Owned." I said and she glared at me.

* * *

**Oh yes, Tinka got owned. By Cece's foot!**

**Hahaa. Sorry, random evil moment :)**

**Review! Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I was gonna post chapter 8, but then I'm like "oh no! i haven't uploaded chapter 7 yet!" And i realized I accidentally deleted chapter 7! *Crys deeply* Anyways, here it is.

* * *

**

Rocky put a little make up on me and I sighed.

"Cece, we wanna look good on TV." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"7 seconds!" Gary yelled. We smiled at each other and ran onto stage. A red thing flashed on the camera and Gary smiled.

"Hello, and welcome to Shake It Up Chicago! Today we're having a lot of fun, so let's get right to it!" He yelled and music started playing. Today Rocky and I were in the front. Weird..Rocky and I smiled, dancing. The music stopped and I got confused. I glanced at Rocky and she shrugged. Gary ran up on the stage and smiled. He patted my back.

"Cece Jones! Congrats. You get a spotlight dance!" He yelled and I stared into nothingness for a minute. I squeaked and smiled. Gary got everyone off the stage and nodded to a guy. 'Blow' by Ke$ha played. I knew this song! Yes! I giggled and Rocky smiled, waving. I started dancing and I smiled.

Yes! No stage fright! I knew I wouldn't mess up!

I smiled, dancing away. The lights started changing and I resisted a giggle. I was so happy I could die-but I don't think I will. The song ended and Gary ran over by me.

"Alright, we'll be back after these commericals!" He yelled and the lights went down a little. "Good job, Cece!" He said before walking off. I shrugged and ran over to Rocky. I hugged her then we jumped up and down. We screamed then laughed. I felt someone poke me in the ribs and turned around.

"Ty! What are you doing here?" I asked and he laughed.

"Nothin. Just supporting my too girls. I saw you dancing." He said and smiled. I smiled back.

"I know! I rocked it!" I yelled and Rocky laughed.

"Yeah you did!" She yelled.

"5 seconds!" Gary yelled, running towards the stage.

* * *

I sat on the couch, flipping through channels. Rocky was off with her mom planning her birthday party. Man, me and her needed some girl time. I stared at my nails or a minute. Maybe manicures. I heard a knock at the door and jumped. The door opened and Deuce and Ty walked in.

"Heyy. We come for food." Deuce said, walking over to my fridge. Ty laughed and sat next to me.

"You have soda? Chips?" Ty asked, playing with my hair. I laughed.

"Yes-go get some." I said and he chuckled, getting up. Him and Deuce grabbed food and sat on either sides of me. "I feel like a sandwhich." I mumbled and Deuce laughed. I grabbed the remote of the table and flipped through channels.

"Oh my gosh, Cece!" Deuce yelled. "Okay, just stop." He said, laughing. I glared and stuck my tongue out.

"Whatever. What do you guys wanna do then?" I asked. Deuce shrugged and Ty smiled. He waggled his eyebrows and I laughed. I picked up a pillow and hit him with it. He laughed.

"Hey! Uncool." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Umm..oh! Let's go to the park!" I yelled and Deuce shrugged while Ty still chuckled.

"Okay. Let's go!" Deuce said, setting down his pop. We all got our shoes on then walked to the park. When we got there Deuce climbed up the slide and sat there. I was sitting on a swing and Ty was pushing me.

"Wee!" I yelled, laughing. Ty laughed and sat in the swing next to mine. I spun around in my swing then let it un-wind. I laughed, spinning. "The world is spinning!" I yelled, kicking my legs out. Ty laughed and stopped the swing.

"I think that's enough. I don't want you to puke." He said, smiling. I smiled, nodding.

"Good point." I said and he smirked.

"I have a lot of good points," He said, kissing me.

"Get a room!" Deuce yelled. I laughed and pulled back. I turned and stuck my tongue out.

"Ahh. Let's go back home." Ty said.

"Who's apartment?" I asked, yawning. I started getting a litle tird.

"Let's go to yours, I think your gonna pass out," Ty said, laughing. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I laughed and hit his back. Deuce slid down the slide and followed us back to the apartment. When we got back to the apartment I was already half asleep. "Cece?" I heard Ty asked.

"Tired.." I mumbled. I heard two chuckles then I fell asleep.

* * *

**How adorable :') I'm updating twice today because I got a death threat. I JOKE I JOKE!**

**Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**La la la-oh! You there! Hello. Aren't you lucky? Two updates in a week! Oh my, I bet you love me now :) Let's see what's new here, hm? I should change the summary..it's very misleading, isn't it?  


* * *

**"Cece!" I heard Rocky yell.

"Grr. What now?" I asked.

"Help me zip up this dress!" She yelled from the dressing room. I sighed and got up, walking into the dressing room. She was wearing a purple dress with long sleeves. She had already tried on about a billion dresses.

"Gah. This one's hideous-don't bother." I said and she stared at me.

"What's your problem -Pants?" She asked. I sighed.

"I don't know-but chill! It's just a school dance. I'm going in jeans, woman!" I yelled and she giggled.

"Geez, okay. Fine. I'll just wear a cute skirt," She said. "Now, shoo." She said, pushing me out. I laughed and sat down on a chair. I texted Ty.

_Rocky's finally done! She decided to wear a skirt she owns. Worst five hours of my life. - C_

I sent the text and a few minutes later got one back.

_I thought you liked shopping? And geez! But, hey, she wants to make it special. The day of the dance is her bday. Did you forget, Cece? - T_

I stared at the text. Duh! Oopsie.

_Crap. Right. Can you take me shopping for a gift for her? - C_

I sent the text and Rocky came out of the dressing room.

"That dress was too tight," She said, making a face. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

_Sure thing. See you girls when you get here? - T_

I texted back an agreement quickly and we walked over to the door. We walked for a little bit and made it to our apartment. We walked up to her apartment and she banged on the door.

"Ty! Open the fleeping door!" She yelled and I laughed a bit. Ty opened the door and rolled his eyes.

"It was unlocked." He said and she shrugged.

"I wanted to feel like a princess." She said and I rolled my eyes. Her phone beeped and she looked at it quickly. "Yay! Deuce is gonna be here soon." She said and I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Well, we're gonna go..eat." I said and Ty glanced at me. Rocky sat down on the couch and nodded.

"Yep, sure, go." She said, texting back. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the apartment. Ty shut the door, laughing a bit.

"She's in her own little world. Crazy Rocky." He said and we walked down the stairs. I shrugged.

"That's Rocky," I said and he smiled.

"And you're Cece!" He said and I laughed.

"And you're Ty!" I yelled.

"And I'm Deuce!" Deuce yelled, laughing and walking over. "Hey guys, yo-" I cut him off.

"Rocky is upstairs." I said and he chuckled.

"Cya." He said and walked towards the door.

"Peace, sucka!" I yelled and Ty chuckled.

"C'mon, crazy Cece." He said, taking my hand. We walked downtown and found a cute store where you could make your own jewelry.

"Ohh! I can make me and Rocky friendship bracelets!" I yelled, grabbing some beads. Ty laughed and we sat down at a table. We put some beads on a string and I got these little letters. I put the letters 'R O C K Y' on to the string and tied it. "Yay!" I said and got up. I payed the lady then put the bracelet into a cute bag.

* * *

"Okay ladies, Volleyball!" The gym teacher yelled. It's not fair we have gym. Specially on a school dance day. Okay, just let alone, I hate gym. Even though I love dancing-I _hate_ gym. The girl behind me served and a girl on the other team hit it.

"Cece, get it!" Some girl yelled and I winced. It was already coming towards me head. Are you kidding me? It hit my head and I cried out.

"Ow!" I yelled and fell on my back. I winced and Rocky glanced over. She ran over to me, pushing one of the girls out of the way.

"Cece-you okay?" She asked. I nodded alittle then shook my head.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me on your Birthday. Go enjoy. I'll just walk to the office." I said, starting to stand up.

"Nope. Nope. I'll take you to the office." Rocky said and I sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled and she helped me stand up. We walked to the office and the nurse put an ice pack on my forehead for a few minutes. It started feeling better. "You can go, Rocky." I said, taking the ice off my forehead. She shook her head.

"Nope. I don't care if it's my birthday." She said and I smiled a bit.

"Thanks, but I'm feeling better anyways." I said and she sighed a bit. The bell rang and we laughed a little. "Oh no! We are late. Shall we skip?" I asked and Rocky laughed.

"We shall!" She took my arm and we skipped through the halls. The ice bag fell out of my hand and I laughed. I picked it back up and Deuce and Ty walked over.

"Hey girls-whoa Cece, why you got ice?" Deuce asked. I waved my hand off.

"Nothin." I said and Ty stared at me.

"Cecee..." He said and I sighed.

"I got hit with a Volleyball. Chill your beanstalks!" I yelled and Rocky giggled.

"She'll be fine. Now, if you will excuse us, we gotta go get dressed." Rocky said and skipped away. I shrugged and skipped after her. After we got dressed we hurried to our class. We sat through it, bored. We passed notes and laughed. The last bell rang and we stood up. Yay!

* * *

The dance was boring. Which was surprising. Rocky had a good birthday. I gave her a braclet, Ty gave her some clothes and a stuffed animal, and Deuce got her a very expensive necklace. And it was from a store! Gasp!

I brushed my teeth and yawned, walking over to my bed. I layed down and heard a knock at my door.

"What.." I mumbled into my pillow. The door opened and I heard a laugh. I glanced up and saw Rocky and Ty. "Go away," I mumbled, turning on my other side.

"Get upp. We're gonna get hopped up on sugar, yo!" Rocky said and I covered my head with my pillow.

"I'm tired. Go away. It's like 1am or somethin.." I said and Rocky laughed.

"Pfft. Whatever. Ty, carry her." I heard Rocky say and I groaned. I felt him pick me up and carry me. I opened my eyes and he dropped me on the couch.

"Hey!" I yelled and he chuckled.

"C'mon, be happy. We're celebrating the 'minute-before-my-birthday-is-over!'" She yelled. I sat up and glanced at the clock. We got up and started dancing, laughing. It turned midnight and Rocky stopped, laughing. "Okay, I'm out. Cya, Cece." She said, gave me a hug, and climbed out the window.

"You girls are crazy," Ty said, chuckling. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. I smiled and stared up at him. He leaned in and pecked my lips quickly. I laughed and stuck my toung out. He leaned in again I smiled.

"Goodnight!" I said and slipped out of his arms, skipping to my room. I layed back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I giggled then tried to go to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah-this ones kind of all over the place. *Headdesk* I'm sorry-I was tired when I wrote this.**

**Anyways, I might update _again_ today! I have a completely free day. COMPLETELY FREE.**

**This is how the pilgrims must of felt..wait? What?**

**See, I don't study. Suck that, history.**

**Anyways, bye!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so bored. And it is 7pm. It feels so late. Oh Btw, last chapt. I think I was very tired. because '-Pants' was suppose to be 'Missy' ... i think.  


* * *

**I opened my eyes and winced. The light from my curtains were really bright. Meh. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. I got a water out of the fridge and turned around.

"Ah!" Ty yelled. I screamed and hit him in the gut. He doubled over and winced. I giggled and skipped over to the couch. Rocky climbed in the window, glanced at Ty, giggled, and sat down next to me.

"Sorry Ty!" I yelled, giggling.

"What do you wanna do today? It's Sunday, plus we don't have school on Monday." Rocky said, putting her feet up on the coffee table. I shrugged, drinking some water.

"There is shopping, dancing, eating, go to the park, beach, um." I stopped, confused. "Yeah, I think that's it." I said and Rocky thought for a minute.

"I dunno. We could have a movie marathon." She said, shrugging.

"Sure." I said, stretching out my arms.

"Yep. Hey, let's go get some muffins real quick." Rocky said and I shrugged. I glanced at my clothes. Eh. Pajama pants are fine. I got up and we walked downstairs.

"Ty, don't burn my apartment down!" I yelled, shutting the door. There was a lot of people there for a morning but we got our muffins finally. We even got three free coffees for such a long line. We walked back to my apartment and I opened the door.

"Give me back my pants!" I heard Deuce yell. I stopped and stared. Deuce was chained to a chair and running without his pants on. Flynn was running around...with Deuce's pants. I glanced at Rocky and she sighed. I bursted out laughing. I felt arms wrap around me and I jumped. I looked up and laughed.

"Oh, hey," I said and Ty laughed. "What happened here?" I asked him and he laughed again.

"I...have no idea. I went back to my apartment to get my phone and got back and they were...running around and such." Ty said, watching Deuce run after Flynn.

"Oh..I see.." I said, making a face.

"Deuce! Put your pants on!" Rocky yelled.

"Ah! Rocky!" Deuce stopped running and stared. He ran towards the bathroom and I giggled. Rocky stared at me then we burst out laughing. I stretched then stopped, making a face.

"That..hurt..my..shoulder.." I said and Rocky laughed a little.

"Sucka." She said and sat down on my couch.

* * *

Saturday was pretty boring. Sunday we found out Deuce was going to be the guy who announces the things for the Talent Show. Dang, forgot what it's called. Ah, well. Monday the Principal was giving out prize-things. Stupid Candy...

"I can't believe Candy-stinkin-Chow!" Rocky yelled. "She steams my clams..." She said, her face showing how angry she was.

"Because you let her!" I said and the stupid idiots started cheering. Something about the Talent Show. She smiled and stared after them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! You are not competing against her!" I said.

"Yes I am!" She said back. "I have to beat her! Just once!" She said.

"No you don't Rocky-you're on Shake It Up Chicago," I said and started shaking her. "You already won first place, let's go out and buy you a ribbon! Yay Rocky!" I said and she sighed a little.

"You're right. I'm not gonna compete against her.." She said and sat down. I sat down with her.

"Good for you," I said.

"We're gonna compete against her!" She yelled. I shrugged a little.

"Well, at least I'll finally have a shot of getting second place at something." I said and she stared at me. I scooted away and smiled a little.

* * *

"Ty is our weapon?" Rocky yelled.

"Yes.." I nodded.

"No way he'll do it." She said. "He'll join us, right after he joins the math leagues. _Right after_ he accepts our Grandma's friend request. _Right after_ he passes by a mirror and doesn't stop to go." She said and stopped for a minute. "Hey good lookin'," She said and played around with her shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"You just relax and let Cece do, what Cece does." I said and nodded. I walked over to Ty. He was standing up, talking to some guy. **(I changed it to a guy because..well..o.O Cece would murder Ty if he was trying to impress another girl..)** I dropped down and hugged his leg.

"Ty, please dance with us in the Talent Show, Ty. Please, please, please!" I yelled, hugging his leg. He shrugged with his arms.

"I'm sorry, there is nothin you can do or say to make me be in that dumb Talent Show." He said and Rocky walked over.

"Ty, I didn't wanna have to do this, but..I have _the picture_." She said, giving him the evil eye.

"Mom said she burned that," He said, staring at her.

"That's what she told you. She gave it to me because she knew someday I would need it." She said with a evil smile.

"Ha..hah whatever." He said.

"Yeah..you'll be saying that when it's taped to every locker at our school.." She said.

"So what are you thinkin? Hip hop, old school, salsa, I'm in!" He yelled and I smiled, nodding.

"Good boy," I said and patted his head. He gave me a look and I laughed.

* * *

"Yes...YES!" Rocky yelled, jumping up and down and laughing. "Tonight I get revenge.." She said and laughed again. Me and Ty were standing a few feet away, staring.

"Did she have sugar?" I asked.

"No...no she did not." Ty said, shaking his head. I shook my head a little.

"This..is..scary." I said. Ty laughed.

"At least we'll win. I mean, I'm awesome," Ty said, puffing out his collar. I looked at him. He gave me a look and I laughed.

"Okay, it's true." I said, smiling. He smiled back and I heard Deuce introduce us. Ahh. Flynn and Deuce were doing a pretty good job. I even laughed at a few of the jokes. I stretched out my arms and nodded. "Let's do this!" I said and Ty smiled. We snapped Rocky out of her crazy-trance and me and her walked towards the stage. Ty smiled and kissed me quickly. I smiled at him.

"Good luck," He said, smiling.

"You too," I said and ran after Rocky, who was already on the stage. The music started playing and me and Rocky started dancing. I smiled, dancing as best as I could. Ty came out and started dancing. Me and Rocky ran past each other and gave a high-five quickly. Ty did a flip and jumped behind us. I was in the front and danced. I jumped to the left and we danced. The song ended. We all smiled.

..

"Stinkin, Candy Chow!" Rocky yelled. She laughed and dropped the paper. She ran out to the middle of the strange and laughed again. "Wait! I agree! Go Bulldogs!" She yelled and I laughed.

"Ahh. Silly Rocky," I said, shaking my head. Ty laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Alright lets go home. I need chocolate." Rocky said, glaring and walking off the stage.

"Sleepover?" I yelled, walking after Rocky. Ty laughed and looped his arm through mine.

"Skippy?" He asked. I laughed and nodded. We skipped after Rocky, who was outside the school. She stood there, still mad. She laughed when she saw us.

"Let's skip to the the train!" She yelled, looping her arm through Ty's. We laughed and skipped until we got to the train station. We stopped and my mouth dropped.

"Crap, I forgot Flynn." I said. I then shrugged. "I'll just tell Deuce to bring him over." I said, getting out my phone and texting him quickly. A few seconds later he said he would, but for a punishment he'd take him out for ice cream. I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket. The train came and we got on. There was no one in it. Awesome.

"No rush hour! Let's dance!" Rocky yelled, jumping over a seat. I laughed and followed her. There was some decent music playing on the train. Ty laughed, following after us. We smiled, laughing, and danced. Rocky was singing along with it. I didn't know it but danced anyways. We all held hands and danced in a circle, laughing.

"Good times," I said as we got off the train. We walked to my apartment quickly and I unlocked the door. I threw my keys on the coffee table and grabbed three sodas, setting them on the coffee table.

"Chocolate..chocolate.." Rocky said, looking around for chocolate. Ty sat down next to me and we laughed, watching her. "FOUND IT!" She screamed and walked over to us, sitting on the floor and rocking. She was hugging the chocolate..Oh geez.

"Anyways." Ty said, laughing.

"Anyways, that concludes my sentance." I said in a random hope to get a conversation. I was so bored.

"Oh! Oh! There's a Valentine Dance this coming Friday!" Rocky yelled, eating her chocolate. "I hope Deuce asks me," She said, after swallowing. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Rocky, chill. You two are dating, it's not like he _has_ to ask you." I said and she gave me a look.

"He at least has to ask me to be his Valentine. Or I will SLAP HIM!" She yelled and I cringed away from her, bumping into Ty. He laughed and put his arm around me.

"Relax, Rocky. He'll do it. Because I may slip in a word. Or all those words." He said and I laughed. Rocky pointed at us.

"Ty better ask Cece." She said as if we weren't there.

"Pfft. I will. In time," Ty said dramatically. I laughed, rolling my eyes. "And it will be full of swag." He said, nodding and I laughed again. The door jerked and my mom walked in.

"Oh hey mom," I said, scooting away from Ty. "Pfft, what boyfriend?" I yelled and my mom stared at me. Before rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Cece, I think you need to see my friend...Mr. Therapist. Anyways, do you guys have someone who could watch you? Me and Rocky's mom won a trip on a cruise!" My mom yelled, jumping up and down and freaking out. I stared at her and Rocky gave me an evil smile.

"Yes we do!" We yelled at the same time.

"Great. I am going to go pack..!" She sang, dancing while walking to her room.

"My mother can _not_ dance.." I said, shaking my head. Rocky laughed, nodding.

"Hey, where's my girl?" Ty said and looked around him. He looked at me and smiled. "There she is!" He yelled and hugged me close to him. I laughed and Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Cece! Where is Flynn?" My mom yelled from her room.

"Uh..Sleeping!" I yelled and she made a sound. I smiled at Rocky and gave her a high-five. Well the best of a high-five I could do, since I was trapped in a bear-hug from Ty. Which, I didn't at all mind.

* * *

**Is it sad that it took me an hour to write this? I'm a very fast type, so I feel ashamed. It wasn't my fast typing or slow typer (FAST TYPING FTW) I've just had a lot on my mind.**

**I had a bad week.**

**Anyways, Review Review Review! Hope you enjoyed, and I might have a update on Tuesday because I have no school. Then a normal Saturday update! Alrighty, hope you had a better week then me! Enjoy!**

**Oh and P.S. I think 'Chow' was spelled wrong. But who cares, ITS CANDY-NO ONE LIKES HER! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo. It's Sunday. I'm tired. But you'll still get this chapter, then Tuesday chapter, then regular Saturday! You are spoiled!**

* * *

"Hey..Hey..CECE!" I heard someone yell and I jumped.

"Gosh, Rocky!" I yelled. She laughed. Last night once Flynn had got home, we all got hyper and then fell asleep on the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey, guess what. Okay, so, this Friday. Dance. Then we get the Valentines week off. We should soo go camping. Or to the beach. Or something. Or or like the movies. Or like, um, something." I stared at her. She was hyper.

"You..are..hyper!" I yelled and she laughed. "Where's the guys?" I asked.

"Oh, they went to get us hot coco." She said.

"Flynn?" I asked.

"Oh, he's sleepin in his room." She said and I nodded.

"Okay, awesome." I glanced down at my clothes. Pajamas. "I need to get dressed." I said. Rocky nodded.

"Me too. Meet back here in ten?" She asked. I nodded and got up, running to my room. I pulled on some skinny jeans and a loose tank top. I put on a braclet and a long necklace. I brushed my hair and pulled on some colorful boots, walking out to the living room. Rocky climbed in the window and laughed.

"Beat 'cha!" I yelled and she laughed again.

"Hey ladies," I heard the door open and I saw Ty and Deuce walking in with cups.

"Coco!" I yelled, running towards Ty. He laughed, holding the drinks above his head. I frowned and he chuckled. "But I want coco.." I said, pouting. He smiled at me and rolled his eyes.

"Kiss," He said and I laughed. I kissed his lips and grabbed one of the drinks from over his head and backed away. He glared at me playfully then laughed.

"Coco, " I said back and took a sip of it. He smiled and rolled his eyes. I sat down on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table. He smiled and sat down next to me. Deuce gave Rocky her coco and sat down on the ground with her. "Hey, Rocky. What's our story for who's gonna watch us when our moms are on that cruise?" I asked.

"My aunt!" Deuce said. I cringed.

"Will she actually watch us?" I asked.

"No. Of course not! She doesn't care!" Deuce yelled, laughing. I laughed, too.

"Awesome. Then it's set," I said, taking a long sip of coco.

"Awesome." Rocky said, nodding.

"Awesome." Ty said, smiling and wrapping an arm around me. I burped a little and Ty laughed. "Hey, Deuce, come here real quick," Ty said, standing up. He sat his coco down and him and Deuce walked out of the apartment.

"Wonder what they're doin'..." Rocky said. I shrugged and took a long sip. The door opened and they both came in. Deuce put a disk in the DVD player and set it up quickly. The guys were laughing then they started dancing. I glanced at Rocky and she shrugged. The guys were dancing and I couldn't help but smile. They finished dancing and Deuce smiled at Rocky.

"Rocky, oh Rocky, be my Valentine. And go to the dance with me?" He asked and she giggled, nodding. They started dancing and Rocky laughed again. Ty walked a few steps over to me and smiled.

"Cece, will you be my Valentine?" He asked sweetly. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Duh!" I yelled and he laughed. He sat down next to me and we watched Rocky and Deuce dance. "Deuce needs to learn to dance," I whispered to Ty and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, right?" He asked, chuckling.

"Cece!" My mom yelled, walking into the house.

"Hey mom," I said, nodding to her.

"Okay, we're going to the airport, okay. Who's watching you again?" She asked, walking to her room and grabbing two suitcases.

"My aunt," Deuce said. Wow, convincing!

"Okay, I'll see you guys in two weeks baby!" She yelled and ran out. The four of us exchanged looks and giggled. I got up and started dancing.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah! Win!" I yelled. Ty laughed and shook his head.

"So, what should we do tonight?" Rocky asked.

"Party?" Deuce asked.

"Uh no. My mom would kill me." I said and he laughed.

"Right." Deuce said.

"Ahh...homework?" Rocky suggested. I stared at her then we started laughing.

* * *

**I know it's short but I'm super super tired. So, next chapter will be better and longer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahh. I'm sorry. I said I would update Tuesday, but I couldn't. Because I had the flu! And I still do! And I feel like crap right now! And, I know it's Friday, but I won't be on tomorrow. My dad wants a 'Daddy-daughter' day. Yeah, okay. So yeah, I feel like crap, still have the flu, and I don't really wanna right. But I promiseddd. Oh, by the way!**

**This is exciting stuff! My cat outside had kitties! I asked my dad if I could keep one-the all black one-and he said he'd think about it. Yay! Alrighty, on with the show...**

**P.S. to the people who said things like 'hope nothing happens ;)' winky winky face. NOOO. Nothin's gonna happen like that. Do you think I'm on some type of crack like Lindsay Lohan? Sorry but I don't roll like a hobo only getting money for the drugs.**

**

* * *

**"Why can't we stay?" Flynn whined, glancing at the boys.

"Because, you are having your sissy-boy sleepover over at the Blue's house. While me and Cece have our fun-girl sleepover over here." Rocky said, nodding.

"What?" Ty said, staring at Rocky.

"Yeah." She said, staring at him. "You got a problem?" She asked, giving him the 'evil eye'.

"Ha..ha..no. What problem? There was none. Let's go!" Ty yelled and ran out the door. Flynn rolled his eyes and followed. Deuce laughed and followed them, shutting the door behind him.

"Nice," I said, nodding and high-fived Rocky.

"Yeah! And yay, we get a girls night!" Rocky squeaked.

"Yeah! Bust out the popcorn and movies!" I yelled and walked over to the cupboard. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and stuck it in the microwave. "Water?" I asked and Rocky looked back at me. We started laughed.

"No! Now get me a soda woman!" She yelled and I laughed, grabbing two out of the fridge.

* * *

Rocky and I were sitting on the couch, laughing hysterically. It was about 1am and we were both hyper.

"Ahh. Good times." I said, nodding.

"Oh! Truth or dare!" Rocky yelled.

"Dare! Dare, dare, how bout..dare.." I said and she laughed.

"I dare you to go over to my apartment and give Flynn a energy drink." She smiled evily.

"I like it!" I yelled and got up. I grabbed a energy drink out of the fridge and ran up a floor. I opened the door and peeked around. I saw Deuce and Ty passed out on the floor and Flynn on the couch. I looked around and saw a mask on the floor. Heh. Double fun. I put it on and looked around. I pulled on a long black coat and stalked over to Flynn. I picked him up and carried him to the hall. I took the mask off my head and shook him awake.

"Donkeys. Hot girls. What?" Flynn said, sitting up.

"Shush!" I whispered and he looked at me. "You wanna scare the guys?" I asked and he smiled, nodding.

"Yes yes!" He whisper-yelled.

"Alright, lil bro!" I whispered. "Drink this then I'll come in, scare the crap out of them, then you'll drive them crazy with your hyper-ness." I said and he smiled, staring at the energy drink.

"Come here, my precious!" He yelled, grabbing the energy drink. He chugged it down then I shooed him back to lie on the couch. I put the mask back on and walked back in the room. I tossed Flynn my camera and he looked at me weird. I made hand gestures for him to film it and he nodded. He clicked a button and nodded. I gave him the thumbs up and walked towards the guys.

I kneeled down next to them and Flynn threw something at me. I looked down and saw a fake knife with fake blood on it. Perfect. I picked it up and sat in front of them. I gave a thumbs up to and Flynn screamed. The guys jumped up and saw me. They started screaming and hugging each other. I fell over laughing and Flynn tugged my mask off. I rolled on the floor for a few minutes, laughing.

Ty and Deuce stared at me in shock. I laughed, pointing to them.

"Good stuff. Good times. Good fun." I said and stood up. Flynn handed me my camera and I nodded.

"Cece!" Deuce yelled, angry.

"Flynn." I said, looking at him. "Sick 'em!" I said and he screamed, running around and attacking them. I took the coat off and threw it over Ty's head and he tripped over the couch, falling behind it. I laughed and ran out of the apartment, running down to mine. When I got back to my apartment Rocky was sitting there staring.

"There you are! I thought I was gonna have to call the po-po." Rocky said and we heard a loud bump from the ceiling. "What's that?" She asked, looking up. I looked around.

"Uhh..." I said and she laughed. I showed her the video and told her about what me and Flynn did. She laughed for ten minutes. We still heard bumping.

"Wow. He's still hyper." Rocky said, shaking her head. I nodded.

"I know.." I said.

* * *

**I know it's pretty short, but I told you, I'm not feelin good. Alright. It's 9:10 and I have the flu. Goodnight.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Steps into the light* OH GOD IT BURNS. I am, so, so, sorry. Please, do not shoot! It's been..2 weeks? I think? Possibly 3? The time is unknown! My brain is blocked so, _I_ need _YOUR_ help!**

**Congrats! You get to help!**

**So, what I need from you is to review and tell me some ideas!**

**What do you want to see on here? What events do you want to happen?**

**Tragics, funny, anything!**

**I just need our help because my brain clearly hasn't been working.**

**Thank you.**

**-Violet  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I read some of your suggestions. And I haven't really decided! (Don't shoot!) But I have took in the ideas and thought up of something. :D So enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey Cece," Rocky said, climbing in through my window. I nodded slightly, fumbling with my fingers. "What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"My mom went to hospital." I said, staring at the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Cece! Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" Rocky asked. I shrugged.

"S-Just..for a few days she's been throwing up a lot..a-and now she..she threw up blood yesterday." I said, feeling my eyes sting.

"Oh..my gosh." Rocky said. She hugged me as I felt tears falling down my face. I sniffed, pulling away as I wiped my eyes.

"I have to get on a train and go pick her up. Wanna come?" I asked and she smiled slightly, nodding. I went to Flynn's room and told him that Deuce would be over to watch him in a bit. He said he'd be sleeping until then. I walked out and grabbed my bag, walking with Rocky. We walked to the train station and got on. I sat down, fumbling in my purse. I found my wallet and looked to see how much money I had.

About 40 bucks. Pretty good. Maybe I'll buy mom something. I sighed and stretched out my legs. I looked around. There were quite a few people on the train today. Rocky and I talked a little, laughing. After a few minutes a man stood up.

"Alright! Everyone get down!" He yelled and Rocky and I stared at each other. _Oh no._ I shaked as I got down on the ground. The train was still moving. But it would take some time to get there.

No, no, no, no. I swear if I die..my mom better live. Flynn needs someone. The man walked around, taking people's bags and emptying them out. He walked to us and tried to grab my bag away from my hands.

"No!" I yelled and he glared. "Give me my bag!" I yelled and he pushed me backwards. I felt my head hit something. Then I felt something hard and fast hit me in the gut. After that-it was black.

* * *

"...I think she's waking up." I heard a voice.

"Thank God!" I heard another voice.

"Mom...?" I asked groggily.

"Sweetie!" I heard my moms voice. I opened my eyes and saw Rocky and my mom.

"Rocky?" I asked and she tried smiling. She looked like she'd been crying-same with mom. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Cece-honey. You were shot.." My mom said and I blinked, feeling tears. I shook my head.

"No-no I wasn't.." I said and she nodded. I looked down and saw a bandage over my stomach. No, no, no.

"I..got shot.." I said, feeling it sinking in.

* * *

**I know this is EXTREMELY short, but my mind is blocked for this story. I'm in the middle of writing like 3 other stories. I am so sorry for neglecting this one! But next week you will get a longer chapter!**

**Okay, thank you!**

**Review!**

**-Violet  
**


	14. AUTHORS NOTEPLEASE READ

**OMG I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON.**

**I don't even know how long it has been since I've been on here, let alone given any thought to updating this But I've been soo busy and I JUST got a laptop (my old one was soo messed up)**

**Do any of you want me to update this? Should I keep going? Because now that I have a laptop again I swear I will!**

**Just review telling me if you want me to continue, ideas and such, and hopefully I will update soon! And if I do continue with this, my updates will be quicker because I'm doing homeschooling (I'm sure you don't care) so I do whatever I want whenever I want.**

**So, review!**

**Much love, please don't hate me**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BAAACK.**

**mindfuck.**

* * *

"Here you go, Cecelia," the nurse said, handing me my pills. It was my last day here-finally. It felt like I'd been here forever, when really I'd only been here four weeks. But I guess it _was_ forever when you weren't allowed to get up. On the upside, I'd hopefully be able to dance soon. After like two more weeks of sitting around at home.

"Thanks," I said and the lady nodded, walking out. I laid down on my side and stared at the wall. I was soo bored. Maybe someone would come and visit.

"Cece?" I heard. I sat up. Ty! I smiled and he walked in, pullinga chair over.

"Hi," I said, noticing a bag in his hand. "What's that?" I asked.

"Yummy food," he said, sitting it on my lap. I smiled brightly, opening it up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I sang, giving him a quick hug and kiss.

"No problem. Rocky said she'll be at your house when you get back." Ty said, holding my hand as I used to the other to get the food out. Yummy, french fries!

"When is my mom picking me up? I'm tired of being here," I frowned and he laughed.

"She'll be here in a little while," he reassured and I smiled. We talked for a while and I ate, happy to be eating something other than hospital food. My mom came in and smiled, telling Ty he could go home. He frowned but agreed. Mom took me home, telling me to rest for the rest of the day.

* * *

Yeah, it's super-friggin short but my mind is like. Blocked again :( I can't write anything. Except now I'm having inspiration for Teen Wolf. Review with ideas?


End file.
